Hasrat Terdalam
by Find-i
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat sosok Severus Snape melihat dirinya melalui cermin tarsah?


**Semua karakter Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling**

******Hasrat Terdalam**

Malam hari terasa semakin pekat, menekan udara dalam paru-paru. Membuat bulan purnama tampak semakin bersinar, merajalela dalam gelapnya malam, merajalela dalam remangnya Aula Depan yang saat ini dilewati Severus Snape. Obor-obor yang menyala rupanya tidak sanggup menerangi seluruh ruangan. Malam hari serasa hidup di sekitarnya.

Malam ini adalah tugasnya berpatroli. Pukul 21.20, sudah lewat jam malam. Murid yang diketahui di luar asramanya akan ia kurangi poin asrama anak tersebut atau menyerahkan pada Argus atau lebih menyenangkan lagi—detensi.

Melewati lantai dua begitu saja, ia langsung menuju lantai tiga. Siapa tahu Quirrel disana atau orang yang tidak sepatutnya disana atau anak bodoh yang mencoba memasuki koridor terlarang itu. Si kembar Weasley itu patut dicurigai, atau Potter. Anak itu mungkin mencoba tampak heroik memasuki koridor itu, seperti ayahnya yang sombong. Tapi, matanya—tidak! Fokus!

Sekuat tenaga Severus menarik diri dari hal itu, ia sadar saat kakinya berhenti di tangga teratas. Menjaga agar tangan kanannya sedekat mungkin dengan tongkatnya, ia berbelok kekanan perlahan, melewati jajaran obor yang menyala, mendekati pintu koridor terlarang. Tak ada siapapun disana. Ia menajamkan pendengaran dan terdengar dengkur dalam dan kasar yang menunjukkan Fluffy tertidur tanpa gangguan.

Menghela nafas perlahan, ia meneruskan menaiki lantai empat. Ia akan memeriksa koridor telarang lagi saat ia turun nanti, dan memeriksa sebentar koridor lantai dua juga. Setibanya di lantai empat, ia memandang berkeliling dan mendapati sebuah pintu yang agak terbuka dengan seleret cahaya kecil yang menyala menandakan ada yang memasuki ruangan itu. Layak diperiksa. Perlahan, ia menuju pintu itu.

Saat Severus hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh kibasan jubah yang kemudian lenyap begitu saja. Ia berhenti, menatap lama tempat jubah itu lenyap. Ada sosok tersembunyi di sekitar sini. Mungkin hantu. Atau Potter lagi. Setahunya, Potter memiliki jubah gaib, Jika sampai ketahuan detensi langsung pasti memuaskan. Berjaga-jaga jika ada bahaya diluar dugaan, ia menggenggam tongkat dalam saku jubahnya.

Begitu kakinya melangkahi ambang pintu, segera matanya meneliti ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai kelas tak terpakai di koridor ini. Meja dan kursi ditumpuk di sudut ruangan, cahaya lilin yang sudah pendek memantul dari sebuah benda yang seharusnya tidak disana, seperti sengaja disembunyikan. Sebuah cermin yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit ruangan dengan bingkai emas bermotif ukiran yang dua sudut penopangnya masing-masing berbentuk cakar. Ada tulisan yang terukir di bagian atasnya, _'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_.

Kali ini Severus mengeluakan tongkat sihirnya, berjalan menuju cermin luar biasa itu dan mengamatinya dari dekat. Matanya terbeliak, ada sosok yang berdiri di sebelah kanan bayangannya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kekiri. Tak seorangpun tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Kembali ia memandang cermin, mendekat, mencermati.

Severus membeku seketika. Ia mengenali sosok itu, rambut merah itu, dan mata hijau itu. Lily Evans ada disamping bayangan Severus Snape. Sekali lagi ia mengerling sisi kirinya sambil berharap Lily benar-benar di sisinya, namun tetap saja tak seorang pun diruangan itu kecuali Severus. Kembali ia memandang Lily. Sesuatu mengganjal dadanya. Rasa bersalah, menyesal, bahagia, marah, dan kesedihan mendalam menjadi suatu perasaan berat, membuatnya tak bisa bernafas. Pikirannya yang mengatakan ia harus memeriksa benda itu terkalahkan oleh hatinya yang ingin memandang Lily saja, selamanya.

Lily tersenyum padanya, senyum yang sangat ia kenal, senyum yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak ia dapatkan semenjak kata kotor itu keluar dari mulutnya—darah lumpur.

"Lily?" gumamnya lirih. Ia mendekati cermin itu, ingin menyentuhnya, tepat di tangan Lily. Namun, permukaan licin dan dinginlah yang ia rasakan. Gelora kesedihan menenggelamkannya, hatinya terasa panas karena marah pada diri sendiri. Kerongkongannya tercekat, hidungnya memerah dan sesuatu yang panas mengalir dari matanya. Ia tidak menghapus airmatanya dan tidak berniat melakukan itu. Melihat bayangan dirinya yang menangis bersama Lily disampingnya adalah hukuman untuk dirinya yang nyata tanpa Lily disampingnya. Gemetar tak bisa menopang tubuhnya, ia merosot dengan wajahnya mendongak menuju bayangan Lily yang masih berdiri.

"M-maafk-kan a-aku...," berusaha menahan isak membuatnya bicara terbata-bata. "A-aku...," namun ucapannya tak pernah terselesaikan, karena Lily yang balas memandang Severus dengan tatapan sedih, kini menunduk perlahan menyentuh lembut bahu bayangan Snape. Snape tidak berharap lebih, itu hanya terjadi pada bayangannya saja, pikirnya.

Namun, ia terkejut saat tangan sungguhan mendarat dibahunya dengan mantap yang bersamaan itu bayangan Lily Evans menghilang digantikan oleh Albus Dumbledore yang setengah berjongkok menatapnya dari cermin, tangannya bertengger dibahu Snape. Snape menundukkan kepala, cepat-cepat mengelap air mata dengan ujung lengan jubahnya kemudian—agak terguncang—menyelipkan tongkatnya di saku jubah dan berdiri perlahan menghadapi sang kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Ini tugasku berpatroli," ujar Snape berusaha tampak dingin dan lancar. "Dan kulihat kelebatan jubah didepan pintu ini. Kupikir ada orang tak terlihat disekitar sini," sambungnya, berusaha tidak memandang mata Dumbledore.

"Yang kau lihat tadi aku," sahut Dumbledore. Snape memandang Dumbledore langsung kali ini. "Aku menghargai kewaspadaanmu," lanjut Dumbledore. Tentu saja, batin Severus. Dombledore adalah penyihir hebat, tentu ia bisa menghilang tanpa jubah gaib sekalipun.

"Anda melihat saya... tadi..."

"Aku paham, Severus," ujar Dumbledore sambil memandang cermin didepan mereka.

"Saya tahu," sahut Snape singkat. "Benda apa itu?"

"Cermin Tarsah," jawab Dumbledore bangga. "Cermin ini memperlihatkan hasrat terdalam hati kita," terdapat jeda tak nyaman yang panjang, hingga akhirnya Dumbledore memecah kesunyian.

"Cermin ini akan ku pindahkan, Severus. Dan kuharap kau bersedia melanjutkan lagi patrolimu?"

"Tentu saja."

Severus meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba, timbul suatu tekad untuk menebus segalanya. 'Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi anak itu untukmu, Lily,' batinnya.


End file.
